String Cheese Billy
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | Stringford Cheeseworth Williams |- | Gender | Male |- | Birthday | August 17th 1979 |- | Age | 39 |- | First Appearance | "Broken Reacher Grab No More" |- | Favorite Food | Salmon |- | Favorite Colors | Yellow, Turquois, Silver |- | Ethnicity | Unknown |- | Status | Alive |- | Tool of Choice | A Reacher |- | Important Belongings | Goggles, Reacher Shop |- | Occupation | Reacher Seller |- | Father | Noodle Joe |- | Friends | Eugene, Franklin, Eli |- | Godson | Eli Reacher |- | Enemies | Curtains, Ethan, Robbers |- | Fears | Loosing his shop |- | Enjoys | Selling Reachers, Working on Reachers |- | Final Appearance | } |} Stringford Cheeseworth Williams, better known as String Cheese Billy, is a recurring Reacher seller in The Reacher. He is first introduced in Season 2 Episode 4 "Broken Reacher Grab No More". He is an old friend of Eugene as well as Eli's Godfather. He rents Eugene's shed out so that he can fix up, build and sell Reachers. Early Life Ever since he was a young boy, String Cheese had a fascination with Reachers. When his father Noodle Joe broke his beloved Reacher one day, String Cheese was able to fix it up and make it better than before. It was at that moment that he decided to dedicate his life to fixing and studying Reachers. His father supported him in his dream of one day owning and operating a Reacher shop. At some point String Cheese meets Eugene Reacher and the two become friends. When Eugene's first son Eli is born he makes String Cheese Billy the Godfather. In 2010 when Noodle Joe dies, String Cheese Billy is left without a place to live or work on Reachers. He seeks out his trusty old friend Eugene who rents him out his shed so that he may sell Reachers from there. This is also more convenient for Eugene. Wares and Tears After obtaining the shed, String Cheese moves in all of his tools and Reachers. In 2011 he proudly opens Wares and Tears, where he sells reachers. Throughout his career as a Reacher seller he is sued several times. Some occasions his Reachers would break and cause injuries to the wielders. This triggered several customers who took it upon themselves to sue Mr. Williams. Aside from reoccurring breakages in his products, String Cheese does surprisingly well with his store. He makes enough each month to pay rent and keep himself thriving. He spends much of his time in Wares and Tears. Working on Reachers and studying his models. He is always prepared to sell Reachers when a potential customer enters his store. Personality String Cheese Billy takes his job of Reacher Selling very seriously. He dose not stand for games or thieves in his shop. He is a respectable and serious salesman who refuses to be ripped off or taken advantage of. His knowledge of The Reacher is equal to that of Eugene's. He knows all the ins and outs of the tool, having studied it for most of his life.